


Why do you love me?

by HeavensDiskJazzyJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDiskJazzyJade/pseuds/HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: Some nights Tom needs some reassuring that Harry really does love him, tonight is one of those nights.





	Why do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HP those rights go to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy the Fanfic

Things were calm in the Riddle household with it just being the two of them. Things between the two lovebirds have been going well but every once in awhile Tom having grown up in a loveless home and little friends in the beginning, always needed a little reassuring once in awhile. That Harry would never leave him or use him like for his money like others have tried. Tom has sometimes even sabotaged some of his younger lovers friendships because they either didn’t like Harry and Tom together or the person posed a threat to Tom of potentially taking Harry away from him.   
Tom needed Harry, without him Tom is pretty sure he would fall apart. On those nights that Tom needed some reassuring that Harry loves him, to get that reassurance Tom would wrap his larger body around his lover, hold him tight and whisper questions that bring him dread and relief at the same time. “Harry, can I ask you a question?”  
Harry lets out a small snort, “You just did.” Tom couldn’t help but glare a little bit at his raven haired lover. Harry’s snorting had turned to giggles and slowly died down to quietness. “Okay, okay you can ask your question, Tom.” Tom’s hold on Harry had tightened a bit which worried Harry. “Are you okay Tom?”   
Tom nuzzled his nose into the crook of his little Gryffindor, “Why do you love me?” Harry was only slightly surprised by Tom’s question though it wasn’t the first time that Tom had asked this question. “You want to know why I love you?” Tom nodded against Harry’s neck, “Very well.” Harry had to think of a few reasons why he loved Tom really meaningful ones too. “Well, I love you because you protect me, you keep me to the ground when I have my head in the clouds. Then there are all of the times you’ve saved me, meaning I can always count on you. I love that you let me see a side of you no else has. I love it when you hold me, when you get all cuddly, I love you because you're willing to drop everything just to spend time with me or even to make sure I’m okay.” Harry paused for a tiny bit then continued  
“You're not like anything anyone said you were, people always said you were heartless but that wasn’t true at all. You’ve been kind to me and always have treated me wonderfully. How could I not fall in love with you mister perfect? Handsome, incredibly intelligent there’s nothing you can’t do in my mind.” Harry turned over and cuddled up into Tom’s tightening hold of him, their foreheads were pressed together. “I especially love it when you make love to me.” Tom almost looked close to tears. “Does that answer your question and chase away those doubts?”  
“Yes thank you, Harry.” This made the smaller boy smile and kiss Tom “Don’t ever doubt that I don’t love you.” “Yes, love.” Harry gave his Slytherin a faint kiss on the nose. “Now can we please go to bed it’s late.” This made Tom chuckle, “I don’t know love maybe I want to have my wicked way with you after hearing such wonderful statements of your love for me.” The devious smile Tom gave Harry sent a few shivers down the Gryffindor’s spine.   
Tom got on top of Harry and just began to tickle his smaller lover while nibbling all over the boy’s neck. The raven haired boy was having a hard time breathing from all of his laughter and squirming.”T-Tom hahaha ah c-c-come on hahaa.” It took some work but Harry finally got his goofball off of him. Harry reached for the bedstand light but was pulled back into Tom’s tight embrace. “Don’t worry precious I got it.” He reached over Harry turned off the light and went back to snuggling his little lion. Where they stayed for the rest of the night till morning and Tom would continue what he started. Poor little Harry won’t be walking straight for a few days if you know what I mean.


End file.
